1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for electron beam imaging.
2. Description of the Background Art
A Focused Electron Beam (FEB) may be used to create and/or examine the microstructure of articles. A common article of interest is a silicon wafer used for the manufacture of microelectronics. The FEB formed with the electrons emitted from an emitter in an electron gun is a fine probe when it interacts with the wafer for examining microstructures. The fine electron probe may be driven by a deflection system, thereby scanning over a wafer for microstructure examination.